An integrated touch-control display device is a display device with location touch-control detection structures integrated inside the display device. An integrated touch-control display device has both display and location touch-control detection functions and, thus, is often easy for use and with good human-computer interaction experience. A terminal with an integrated touch-control display device is often thin, light, and highly integrated, thus widely favored by market.
With the development of touch-control technologies, a new type of touch-control technology, force touch-control technology, is gradually attracting attentions. Under external pressure forces, a force touch-control structure may generate different feedback information according to different magnitudes of the pressure forces, and thus provide versatile usage experiences. However, with existing technologies, a force touch-control structure is usually an external structure independent of a display device, and the fabrication process of a force touch-control device is usually complicated. Further, a terminal with such force touch-control device is usually thick and heavy.
The disclosed methods and structures are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.